Ace Pilot and Space Pirate: Epilogue
Epilogue. Thunderous cheers. Those filled the entire city of Corneria as its heroes had returned from the battle. Star Fox and Judy´s team had come to receive a hero´s welcome there. Star Wolf had returned to their home in the Sargasso Space Zone, since they weren´t big on celebrations like this. All the pilots walked in vigorously to the city hall of Corneria City, where General Bogo was waiting. The other Cornerian soldiers and officers stood on the sideways. Fox and his friends came there first. Krystal had changed her tribal attire to a bluish catsuit, for she had become an official member of Star Fox now. “Star Fox, once again we are in your debt. Thank you for saving us. You sure you still don´t want to join the Cornerian Army?” Bogo asked. “No Sir. As honored as we would be, we still prefer doing things our way. We will always stand on your side though”, Fox said. “Pepper was right. You never change”, the buffalo smiled. Nick and Judy stood there, holding each other by paw as they saw the team receive medals again and looking happy for their friends. “Captain Hopps. I want to thank you for saving the galaxy too. You are truly another worthy hero for Corneria”, Bogo said. Colonel Otterton placed a medal on Judy´s chest. All the Cornerian soldiers cheered at her too. “You deserve it”, Nick smiled proudly at her. Fox looked proud too. “Long live Corneria!” he declared and the cheers continued again. As proud as Nick was, Judy couldn´t believe herself. She had become the hero she always dreamed to be. Worthy of Star Fox himself. A true ace pilot. “You´re not going to stay around for longer? Too bad, you make for great teammates”, Falco asked as the Star Fox team was saying goodbye to Judy´s crew. “No, I´m starting my new team. Star Rabbit. As silly as it sounds, we´ll always see you as equals to us”, Judy told. “We´re going to see the galaxy. There are lots of new worlds we haven´t been yet, and during the time of peace we have plenty of time to travel”, Nick told. “In that case, I recommend visiting Sauria. Especially if you like cultures that haven´t been around for centuries in other parts of the Lylat system. I´ve even got friends there”, Krystal said. “We´re gonna miss you, Judy. You were one worthy follower to me”, Fox shook paws with the rabbit. “And I want to thank you for inspiring me and helping me start my journey. You were like a big brother to me”, Judy said. “Now I know why she likes Nick”, Peppy whispered to Slippy. “We´ll meet again, someday. Bye”, Judy waved the team goodbye as she boarded her Great Fox II. The Valkyries of Corneria were still in the new Star Rabbit team, along with Nick, Finnick and a couple of new recruits Nick had invited there. “So…who are the new faces here?” Judy asked Nick. “Well the ship´s galley has a new cook for instance”, the fox said as a chubbier fox came to the scene. “Gideon Grey. Pleased to meet you”, he shook paws with the two. “As for piloting, we have a new face in the cockpit. Say hello to Flash!” Nick introduced Judy to the sloth there. “Hello. Uh…a sloth as our pilot?” the rabbit was surprised. “Trust me….I was at….the top of…the academy”, Flash grinned as he started the ship´s engines. Surprisingly, the ship was now faster than ever, almost causing Judy to hit the wall. Thankfully, Flash calmed down the speed soon. As they were leaving Corneria, Nick and Judy stood on the side of the deck, looking at the space outside. “There was one star that shined the brightest today in the galaxy. You, my dear Captain”, the fox held her by the paw. “I wouldn´t be here without my wonderful first mate, darling. Saving the Lylat system and ending up together with you…what a journey”, Judy smiled. “A journey unlike any other”, Nick leaned closer. The fox and the rabbit kissed each other lovingly in front of the lovely view to outer space. It couldn´t feel any more rewarding for her after all they had been through. TEN YEARS LATER….. It was a calm afternoon at a small countryside in Papetoon. The Great Fox II was visiting the previous Great Fox, only not in war or adventure matters. As the members of each team were meeting each other, a bluish fox child and a little girl rabbit with fox-like features were looking at the sky. Spaceships were flying there. “You know, is it true about the stories of the great Lylat Wars?” the rabbit child asked. “Yes, my father has told everything. They are true”, the blue fox said. “That´s what my mother told me too. Wonderful, I wish I could become a pilot someday too Marcus”, the rabbit looked like she was dreaming. “I´d love to see you become one”, Marcus was impressed by her dreams. “Laverne darling, we are leaving home soon! Come on”, Judy and Nick´s voices were heard from a distance. “Yes Mom and Dad, I´m coming! See you soon again, Marcus!” the child of Captain Hopps told the child of Fox McCloud. Some things pass on from generations. THE END. Category:Ace Pilot AU Category:Star Fox crossovers Category:Stories not in the Zootopia universe